Perdón
by Jaz Varishkova
Summary: No solo Imelda debe aprender a perdonar. Héctor también lo necesita.


_Coco_ es propiedad de Disney – Pixar.

* * *

Perdón

Héctor no es un ser humano capaz de albergar en su ser sentimiento de odio alguno. Al contrario, su vida era toda luz e inmensamente llena de amor hacia la música y a su pequeña hija Coco.

Ni siquiera es capaz de reconocer envidia o ambición en los ojos ajenos, ni la forma en la que Ernesto cierra sus dedos alrededor del mango de la guitarra tan fuerte que sus nudillos se vuelven blancos al ver los vítores y aplausos que se lleva su compañero de escenario.

Por eso acepta la copa de tequila que su amigo le ofrece antes de partir.

Por eso muere y no capta el brillo de triunfo en los ojos de Ernesto mientras este lo ve abandonar este mundo.

Y cuando despierta en la Tierra de los Muertos solo siente un hondo dolor al saberse ten lejos de su amada Coco. E incluso cuando Ernesto arriba a aquel lugar le sirve de guía por su camino sin sospechar que aquel hombre fue el causante de aquella separación tan abrupta y dolorosa.

Año tras año intenta cruzar el puente de cempasúchil con la esperanza de ver a Coco una vez más.

Pero todo es en vano; en la Tierra de los Vivos no existe una ofrenda en su nombre ni un altar que lo recuerde.

No puede culpar a Imelda sin embargo. Al fin y al cabo él se lo había ganado.

Por irse y dejarlas. Por no decir adiós.

Sabe que permanece _vivo_ en el recuerdo de Coco y eso lo reconforta aunque sea un poco.

Imelda llega en su momento, altiva y orgullosa como la recuerda; hermosa como en sus sueños. Intenta acercarse a ella, hablarle, explicarse y pedirle perdón de rodillas si es necesario, pero ella es implacable.

—Aprendí a vivir sin ti —dice, y su voz suena como el restallido de un látigo—. Déjame permanecer mi muerte lejos de tu presencia. ¡Vete! ¡Vete!

Héctor solo atina a bajar la cabeza, recoger su viejo sombrero de paja e irse.

Ni siquiera Ernesto parece contento de verlo ahora que es un hombre famoso entre los muertos. Lo recibe con las cejas enarcadas y la boca fruncida, como si su mera presencia fuera desagradable a sus ojos, como si sus recuerdos juntos no existiesen.

Y el pobre Héctor no puede decir nada, porque de hecho todo es culpa suya. El olvido es su condena por marcharse detrás de una quimera y dejar a Coco sola.

Se hace amigo de los viejos en el barrio de los olvidados. Intenta ser familia, los llama «primos» «tíos» «hermanos» para crear la ilusión de que alguien lo recuerda, que es importante para alguno de ellos.

Pero ellos se van, brillando en medio de un haz naranja parten hacia lo desconocido, y Héctor sabe que en algún momento él también lo hará. Y será definitivo.

Sigue discretamente a Imelda adonde quiera que vaya, porque aún a través de los años y el olvido, Héctor no puede dejar de amarla. Por ella se entera que Coco se volvió una mujer hecha y derecha, que ha tenido una hija y quizás pronto tenga también nietos.

Su corazón se regocija: su Coco ha crecido y aún lo recuerda.

Hace tiempo que ha perdido su guitarra, y de cualquier manera tocarla le es demasiado doloroso, pero la canción que compuso para Coco aún baila en la punta de su boca como una canción de cuna.

¡Cómo desearía volver aunque sea una vez y cantarle la nana al oído!

Pero es en vano. Ya nadie recuerda a Héctor.

—*—

Héctor no es capaz de albergar odio ni sospechas, por eso no puede creer lo que oye de la boca de Miguel ni lo que la expresión en el rostro de Ernesto confirma.

Su amigo, su querido amigo lo había hecho. Ernesto había colocado veneno en su copa aquella última noche con el vil fin de quedarse con sus canciones y sus buenos recuerdos.

Si tuviera carne sentiría como una espada lo atraviesa inmisericorde, pero lo que sí siente es el profundo dolor y la rabia de saber que aquel en el que más confiaba había sido el encargado de arrebatarlo de su Coco.

Tiene ganas de llorar, pero ya no le quedan fuerzas. El olvido lo está alcanzando con demasiada rapidez. La muerte definitiva está a la vuelta de la esquina.

Miguel lucha y lucha. Ahora que ha conocido a su tatarabuelo no desea que sea olvidado para siempre.

Y lo logra. En el último momento, casi al filo del amanecer, Coco lo recuerda.

Entonces, salvado del olvido, comienza el camino de Héctor.

No solo Imelda debe aprender a perdonar, también él. Porque a pesar de que no es capaz de odiar a Ernesto tampoco puede perdonarle los años que pudo haber pasado al lado de Coco y que no fue posible por su causa.

El tiempo pasa y pasa. Ahora que Héctor es capaz de cruzar el puente de la mano de su esposa y su hija trae un montón de novedades desde la Tierra de los Vivos: Miguel ha logrado participar en un concurso de talentos y ha ganado, Miguel tocó en el Palacio de Bellas Artes en México, Miguel ha conocido a una chica y se ha comprometido, Miguel tiene un hijo llamado Héctor.

Y, sobre todo, Miguel no olvida.

Entre tanto Ernesto se hunde más y más en el ostracismo. Lo suele ver cuando pasa a saludar a los olvidados que todavía perviven. Solo, intocable entre los parias, con la ropa rasgada y expresión triste, Ernesto se acerca más y más a la muerte definitiva.

Héctor lo ve y no puede evitar sentir pena por él, porque al final de todo, también estuvo ahí y sabe lo que se siente.

Un tres de noviembre, poco después de volver de la Tierra de los Vivos con la novedad de que el hijo de Miguel ha aprendido a caminar, Héctor siente el impulso de visitar a Ernesto. Se separa de su familia y se dirige al barrio de los olvidados.

Lo encuentra más solo que nunca, quieto en una esquina solitaria. Ernesto lo mira con ojos tristes y le sonríe.

—¿Has venido a verme morir? —pregunta.

—Al contario —contradice Héctor devolviéndole la sonrisa. De un agujero del saco extrae dos copitas y una botella de tequila—. ¿A tu salud, Ernesto?

De la Cruz no sabe qué responder. Siente un vacío en el pecho al advertir la mirada desprovista de maldad de su otrora compañero. Héctor sirve las copas y coloca una frente a el.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunta Ernesto.

—Veinte años.

—Pronto iré al olvido definitivo. —Sonríe con amargura—. Me lo merezco en todo caso; hice tanto daño a aquel a quien una vez llamé amigo.

—Me costó aceptarlo —coincide Héctor—. Me apartaste de mi hija, ni siquiera pude despedirme de mi mujer. ¿Y todo por qué? ¡Por una ambición que fui incapaz de ver!

Al Ernesto de la Cruz de hace veinte años quizás esas palabras le resultaran indiferentes, quizás reiría y llamaría a seguridad para que se encarguen del esqueleto zarrapastroso que lo acusaba sin razón. Pero no a este Ernesto. No al Ernesto que está llegando a su límite.

—¿Crees que es muy tarde para pedir perdón? —pregunta.

Héctor niega con la cabeza.

—Tardé ochenta y cinco años en pedirle perdón a Coco. —Coge la copita y la alza—. Yo te perdono, Ernesto de la Cruz.

Y esas palabras alivianan el corazón de Héctor después de años de rencor, y le confieren paz al alma atormentada de Ernesto.

—A tu salud, viejo amigo.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _¿Se merece un review?_

* * *

Bitácorα de Jαz: salí temblando y llorando a lágrima viva de la sala de cine. Cuando devolví los lentes 3D el guardia me miró y me dijo: "triste la película, ¿verdad?", y yo no le podía responder. Es que mamá Coco me recordó a mi abuela y lo mucho que la extraño. ¡Me removió demasiadas cosas!

En fin, es una viñeta sencilla sobre Héctor y Ernesto y la importancia del proceso del perdón. Espero que se llegue a entender mi punto.

¡Jajohecha pevẽ!

11 de diciembre de 2017, lunes.


End file.
